Senjutsu of the six paths
by Iori-Kamis-big-brother
Summary: Naruto, without knowing, awakened Ashura, the son of Hagoromo Ootsutsuki, the hermit of the six paths. Now he trains in Ninshuu, and the Senjutsu of Rikudo Sennin, to deal with the worlds problems. Starts before Canon, NarutoxKurenai, rated M for safety. (I KNOW, crappy summary, but give it a try, its not bad. at least i think so)


**_Hey guys! :D as you know this is my second story 'senjutsu of the six paths' also my other story 'the rippled eyed demon' will still be updated just slower (as you may have noticed already) because… well that will be explained In that story when the chapter comes. I'm too lazy to write it two times._**

**_Also this title is probably a little confusing to you... BUT WORRY NOT! Because all of it will be explained In this chapter! And to ya'll that may already know what it really is... the abilities may be slightly different… just wait… you'll see… *evil and maniacally laugh with evil and maniacally grin*_**

**_By the way the pairing is NarutoxKurenai as I've always wanted to write that pairing :P :D :)_**

**_BUT NOW! START THE STORY!_**

_**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto no matter how much i want to**_

Chapter one: weird old man and cool powers!

A five year old Naruto looked out of his window from his apartment and sighs before he looked inside his apartment. What he saw wasn't what he saw the first time he looked at it. The first time Naruto looked at this apartment was a year ago and at that time it had been nothing great but warm, cozy and homely. Now though… it wasn't. Now the door was broken and only just barely still hanging from the frame, the tapestry was hung of the wall and had small holes in it indicating kunai and shuriken had been thrown in through the window, the window lacked any kind of glass and let the wind come in and the furniture was something that looked like it had been taken from the dump. All in all the apartment had transformed from a nice one to something a homeless would live in.

Naruto looked out of the window again and sighed… again. _"__Why is everyone so bad to me?"_ he asked himself like he did a thousand other times. He just didn't know why everyone was so cold and hateful towards him. He hasn't done anything wrong! He hadn't even met that many that was nice to him; actually only six people had been nice to him. A small smile graced his lips as he thought about them.

There was a really pretty lady with long black hair flowing down her back and could change her eyes! She did that when some other people wanted to beat him and then they all got scared! It was really cool! She had given him some nice black clothes and a hug.

Then there was that man that had been smoking and had spiky brown hair and a rough beard. He had given him a couple of wooden trench knives (though he didn't know that, that was their name) and told him to visit him and his Jiji!

Then there was a purple haired woman that acted like crazy! She was really weird. She always ate dango and a kunai in her hand that she played with. One time when some people didn't want to sell food to him when they were together she said he had to go outside. When she came out she A TON of food just for him! But the next month the store was closed because there weren't any workers.

Then there was Sarutobi-Jiji. He was always nice. He even saved him from some of the mobs that was chasing him and beating him. He even promised to show him how to do that cool staff thingy he could do. He could even blow shuriken and kunai away with wind from it!

Then there was Neko-chan. She also had purple hair and some cool white armor and a sword! She was one of the people with animal faces he saw sometimes and also one of those four that came with his Jiji when he protected him. She also protected him alone sometimes or with other people with animal faces. She was nice.

Then… there was… an angel. Well at least Naruto thought she was an angel. She was a beautiful lady with curly black hair and beautiful red eyes. _"__Her breasts were really soft, nice and warm when she hugged me"_ he thought innocently, not even knowing which heaven he had been in. She came with food and talked to him some times. Sometimes she had him sleep over with her! He liked her the most.

Naruto sighed again as he laid down on his broken bed and pulled the pierced sheets over him. It was rare that any of them had time to do anything. All of them were Shinobi so they didn't have much free time. His Jiji always said that Naruto had to be strong so he could protect his precious people. That was why Naruto wanted to be strong! He would be strong so he could protect those six. But it was really hard to get strong when no one wanted to look at him and so many wanted to beat him.

Naruto looked at the ceiling before he closed his eyes. He would talk to his Jiji about training tomorrow so he could protect those six. And then Naruto fell asleep and thus also missed the golden glow, flowing hair and change of clothes that happened to him in a brief moment. Other people didn't though.

-(Author stile: mindscape teleportation no Jutsu!)-

Naruto looked around the weird place he had come to once he opened his eyes. He was looking at a great white sea with a dark grey sky. He looked down to see the ripples his feet made when he walked on water. Weird… wasn't it only shinobi that was supposed to walk on water and use chakra? If so then why could he do it? Could he use chakra? And what was that weird looking glowing fox beneath the water surface? Naruto suddenly heard somebody cough for attention just like his Jiji did when Naruto would get too excited. He turned around and looked at… some weird old man…

The weird old man had white monk like clothes on with black comas **_(AN/: tomoe Naruto, tomoe)_** around the neck of the clothes with a high collar. He also had a necklace with more black coma.. tomoe. He had grey hair with some kind of braid in front of the left ear and had a long grey beard and two horns. His eyes were purple and rippled and in his forehead there was something that looked like his eyes. On his back was a weird staff with something that looked like a half moon above the old man's right shoulder and by his left knee there was a circle with six rings in it. Three on each half. Underneath him there was nine black balls floating in a circle. The old man was also sitting in a cross legged position while floating in… the… air.

"Hallo Naruto." He said, his voice sounding old and full of wisdom and knowledge. "… Who're you?" Naruto asked with a look on his face that clearly showed how weird he thought the old man was. "I am the one that brought peace and order.. my name is Hagoromo Ootsutsuki" the old man, Hagoromo said. "…" Naruto said nothing. "…" Naruto still said nothing as the old man looked at him expectantly. "Your reaction… I already partly predicted that you might have reacted that way" he said to save himself some face. _"__I don't get what he's saying… he must be one of those that like lecturing" _Naruto thought to himself as he looked at the old man with the odd name.

"Sorry I don't get it" Naruto finally said with a nervous smile while he scratches the back of his head. "Well then…" Hagoromo began but was interrupted by Naruto. "Ah! Your eyes! Are they special?" he said in a way only a child could. "You are good at observing people. I hope you will also be able to understand your current condition realistically…" Hagoromo began his explanation of why he was there but was again interrupted by Naruto. "EH!? Talk so I can understand you, you weird old man!" Naruto shouted in confusion.

Hagoromo sighed. He should have known a child wouldn't understand speech on such a sophisticated level. "Just listen and I will explain" he said in a less complicated way and saw the results immediately as Naruto nodded while looking like he understood, at least a little bit of what he said.

"My child Ashura is reincarnated within you and you awakened him when you focused on your precious people that you wanted to protect just like he would have. It is because of that, that I have traveled to you as a anachronism to teach you my way in senjutsu and in the Ninshuu that I have founded and as the founder I'm also known as 'the hermit of the six paths'…" Hagoromo stopped to let the information sink in and await questions. He would much rather deal with questions as they came rather than get a flood in the end.

"Ohm… awakened? What a reincarnatetion? What's an Anachoresem? Senjutsu? Ninshuu? What's a fonder? And are you the guy Jiji said made Ninjutsu?" Naruto asked. Hagoromo sweat dropped a little. If he got that many questions from one part of the explanation then it was a good thing he would take them part for part.

"In that order then; firstly awakened means that something woke op, example is that a dog sleeps and then wake up, and then it has awakened. Secondly; its reincarnation, not reincarnatetion. And a reincarnation is when a dead person's soul is born in a new body. Normally it would only be the reincarnated soul that would be in the body but in rare cases it is reincarnated to the body with another soul. Though that rarely happens. Sometimes the souls can communica… talk to each other though that's even rarer. Thirdly it's An Anachronism not Anachoresem. An anachronism is something, most often a person, which travels in eternity to learn important changes in traditions, views and ethics, and before you ask, ethics is manners, something that you have to do or can't do to not be rude.

Fourthly; Senjutsu is when you take chakra from nature like trees, grass, bushes and the earth you walk on, and use that chakra to become strong and can do things you normally can't. Fifthly; not Ninjutsu, Ninshuu. My Ninshuu is chakra control and manipulation and nature manipulation. You take your chakra and can create objects, creatures and techniques with it in its raw form. If you use both Ninshuu and my Senjutsu at the same time your raw chakra becomes incredibly strong. Besides, my Ninshuu was made to create hope. Don't mix it up with Ninjutsu that was made to create wars." He ended his looong explanation.

Naruto looked at Hagoromo with a face of astonishment. This weird old man was so cool! He came to teach him that? He would get some really cool powers! "So that's what you meant. That's so cool Hago-Jiji!" he said excitedly. "Hago-Jiji? What do you mean?" Hagoromo asked, no one, not even children, used to call him something like that. "Well you're much older than me and we're going to be together for a long time so… yeah. Besides I don't have so many precious people so I'm going to take every chance I get to make some more!" Naruto said while shouting at the end with a face full of determination.

"Why do you not have many precious people? Shouldn't you have many?" Hagoromo asked, not understanding why Naruto would say that. "Can't we talk about that after you finish? I want to hear the rest Hago-Jiji!" Naruto said while tried to avoid the topic; he didn't want Hagoromo to hate him too… "…" Hagoromo looked at Naruto's face. He could clearly see the sadness and fear Naruto tried to hide. "Very well. But I will remind you about it and we'll talk about it." He said looking seriously at the five year old who nodded meekly.

"Now to get back to what I'm going to teach you. I'm going to imprint my knowledge on Ninshuu and Senjutsu in your brain so you can – with my help – over time learn and recreate my techniques in Ninshuu and Senjutsu as my memories and knowledge is given each time you master something step for step.

With that said I can see Kurama has been sealed in you. Normally I would have been angry but because your age I can imagine that you have no guilt in the sealing of him. It might actually be a good situation for you, though you have to promise me to treat him with respect." Hagoromo ended his explanation and once again started waiting for the questions.

Naruto crooked his head to the side, not really understanding the sophisticated words he used. "Uuh… imprint? What's a connection? Who's Kurama? Sealed? Come on explain Hago-Jiji" Naruto asked, he wanted to get this over with fast so he could get those cool powers! Plus, he had to distract him from the subject of his precious people.

Hagoromo sighed deeply. Children didn't have any patience, what were parents doing these days? "Take it easy Naruto. An imprint is like putting ink on your hand and put the same hand down on a piece of paper. When you remove your hand there's a picture of your hand on the paper. That's an imprint. The same will happen with my knowledge and memories of Ninshuu and Senjutsu on you. A connection is like taking two tin-cans and put a string between them. When you talk into one of them you can hear it in the other end. That's a connection. Kurama is a part of the Juubi that I split up in nine parts. Kurama is the strongest part. I believe last time someone mentioned him it was by the title 'Kyuubi no Kitsune'…" Hagoromo would have continued but was interrupted by a shout from Naruto.

"EEEEHH!? Kyuubi is inside of me? That's impossible! The Yondaime Hokage killed it when it attacked Konoha!" Naruto shouted with wide eyes and a mouth that looked like a fish's. "No, it's impossible to kill a construct of chakra, it would just regenera… it would just fix itself. The best way would be to seal him away like when you put an animal in a cage. Kurama is the animal and you are the cage. Though I can't see why Kurama would have a reason to attack your village. Now let me continue my explanation okay? We can just speak to him later" Hagoromo said, while wondering why Kurama would attack village. He used to be peaceful.

"Now as I said a moment ago killing Kurama would be impossible so the best answer would be to seal him away. But an object wouldn't be able to hold him if he tried to get out so he would have to seal him in a living being. However an animal wouldn't be able to hold him either as his chakra would just override the animals' nervous system, killing it. The answer to this problem would be to seal it inside a human child then, as the chakra pathways wouldn't have grown enough to Kurama's chakra to override the nervous system. That child would be you then. I have already explained how that works." Hagoromo said looking at Naruto who nodded, getting what his Hago-Jiji meant. So that was why so many people hated and ignored and beat him.

"Now, as I said, we will now talk about what you meant that you didn't have many precious people" Hagoromo said, and thus also said what Naruto had dreaded he would say. "Uhm… well it's just because most of the people in my village don't like me. Actually most of them ignore me and most of those that doesn't ignore me want to, and most of the time actually do, beat me and try to kill me. There are only six people that are nice to me out of the whole village. Now that I know Kyuub… Kurama is sealed in me I can understand why, but it still hurts." Naruto said with some tears that threaten to fall from his eyes.

Hagoromo looked sadly at Naruto, knowing and understanding what must have happened. He himself had been discriminated and ignored because of his unusual appearance. "Hmm… I understand. Because of the attack your people hates Kurama. And because sealing is a complex and difficult art they don't understand it and thinks you are Kurama. Thus they hate you. Ignorance on a deferent level, I suppose." Hagoromo said while shaking his head. He really wished people could be more peaceful and understanding. Well, at least he could help Naruto.

"Very well. I understand your situation Naruto, I must say, for what it is worth, I am truly sorry. However I can help you, I will begin your training as soon as we have talked with Kurama, and then you can help those six you are talking about. I and Kurama will stay here and help you with everything you need trough our connection, alright?" Hagoromo explained and asked. Naruto nodded vigorously, happy Hagoromo didn't hate him and wanted to help him. "It's okay, nothing to apologize for. Come on! Let's get started!" he shouted happily and eagerly. Soon he would get those cool powers!

"Let's begin then" Hagoromo said, silently amused, and then thrusted the round end with rings of his staff into the water creating ripples. As Hagoromo took the staff away and onto his back, a large bubble of water that slowly transformed into a large fox, as big as the Hokage Mountain, with nine big tales.

"Hallo Kurama" Hagoromo said, once the water had stopped acting up. The giant nine tailed fox looked at the old man in anger for a few moments before it seemed to recognize him. "**Old man?**" Kurama asked his voice deep and rumbling. "**Old man is that you?**" he asked not really sure about it, how the heck could the old man be here? Hagoromo nodded amused, before the amusement evaporated into sternness, slight anger and disappointment. "Yes. It is me Kurama. Now, mind telling me why, you attack a village?" he asked the three emotions clearly shining through his voice.

"**Ah… that. Well it wasn't really me. I was under a Genjutsu**" Kurama said, while eying Naruto. _"__**Hmm… it must have been that gaki over there that told him. That also means his my container. Wonder if he is any good**__"_ he wondered to himself. "You know as well as I do, Kurama, that you can't be trapped in a Genjutsu. You simply have too much power for it to work on you, or any of your brothers and sisters." Hagoromo answered. This time it was only disappointment that showed in his voice. It was clear he thought (logically) that Kurama was lying to him.

Kurama flinched. He could clearly see and hear what his old man thought and quickly started explaining. "**It was a gaki named Madara Uchiha, a descendant from your son Indra. He activated a form of his eyes named Mangekyou Sharingan. It was a form even Indra did not know about and used it to control me and made me attack the blond gaki's village. I had no say or control in anything I did to the village.**" Kurama said and nervously waited for Hagoromo and Naruto to think through what he said. He was surprised when it was Naruto that said something first.

"Madara Uchiha? Mikoto-chan has talked to him. Wasn't he the one that stole his brother's eyes? She said he did it to get something called the eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and that he got something called 'eternal youth' from with some cool abilities." Naruto said while cupping his chin while nodding slowly, like he was some all knowing sage. Then he realized he was called a brat and bust out in protest.

Meanwhile, Hagoromo and Kurama were ignoring him for the time to talk to each other. "Well, if that is true then I apologize, I have heard nothing of such abilities." Hagoromo apologized seriously, and slightly embarrassed. Kurama just chuckled, amused that his old man was embarrassed. "**No need to apologize. You were only right to believe what you did. Now, however, I must ask how you've come here and for what? Last time any of us saw you, you were dying.**" Kurama asked. He was really curious damnit!

"Oh. Well, you see, i…" And thus, Hagoromo started explaining everything that he done and what he and Naruto had talked about before Kurama had gotten to the conversation. While that happened, Naruto had realized he was ignored and had started planning revenge in form of a prank. Slowly, Naruto kneeled down and tried to take a handful of water, keyword being _tried_. Instead of water, a beautiful golden glow was extended from Hagoromo and Kurama and attached itself to Naruto's hand and was slowly making its way up Naruto's arm. It seemed to be connected to Kurama and Hagoromo from under the water with a string of the golden glow, and it also seemed that they didn't notice, though Naruto ignored that and tried to pull more of the golden glow to him. Were it was felt so nice and full of life.

Pulling on the glow it started covering Naruto and changing his attire from the pants he normally slept in to: a pair of glowing golden shinobi sandals that covered up to the middle of the shin, black pants tucked inside the sandals, a black blouse that covered to his knuckles and base of the thumb with a golden ring around where his navel was and twelve small golden tomoe around the neck piece, an open golden glowing jacket cowering to his wrists and a high collar with a black circle on each shoulder with a black ring around it and two small squares that extended from left and right side of the circle, on his back was a symbol like the one on Hagoromo's forehead with a three times three box of black tomoe.

On each cheek his whisker marks had become bars and his hair started glowing too with to spikes that looked like horns. His irises had become golden and his pupils had become horizontal bars with a slit vertical through it. In a circle behind his back there was ten black balls floating and in each of his hands two black staffs that looked like they were made of the same stuff as the balls appeared. Each staff was three quarters of his height. All of the clothes fluttered in a non existing wind, and seemed to be made of energy (chakra) were some of the energy escaped the clothes and slowly dimed down and away like embers from a fire.

"WOW! THIS IS SOO COOL! AND IT FEELS GREAT! WHAT IS THIS?!" Naruto shouted in excitement while hopping in a circle around himself trying to get a good look at the flying balls. Hagoromo and Kurama, that had just finished talking, turned around to the impressive sight. For a moment they said nothing, but just looked at the boy in astonishment. "Well Naruto, looks like you can already activate my Senjutsu, but mind telling me how?" Hagoromo asked, his voice also showing how impressed he was. _"__To think a five year old could activate it without help or to be told how to do it. He may be a natural like Indra" _Hagoromo thought, it was really impressive.

Naruto stopped a moment to think before he started hopping around again while he waved the staffs around. "Well, you were ignoring me while you were talking so I wanted to prank you. So I tried to take some water but instead some of this golden glow connected to my hand from under the water. There was some string that split in two and connected to you two also. Uhm… it felt really nice so I tried to pull it more onto to me and then it got like this!" he explained in a giddy voice.

"Hmm… very interesting. It seems to be made from a mix of my Senjutsu and Kurama's raw chakra; it should be very powerful like that. Could you try and move those black balls? And maybe also some of the golden chakra, try making them into hands. You should be able to control it to some limits." Hagoromo asked, it certainly be interesting as it seems he was a genius at the 'trying' aspect of training. "Uhm, sure, I can do that" Naruto answered and stopped to concentrate. Slowly the black balls started to move around him like some solar system.

Naruto looked at the balls, amazed he could make them do that. Suddenly he got an idea for a prank and made two of them shoot towards Hagoromo and Kurama, while they traveled at fairly impressive speeds. Hagoromo's eyes widened a brief moment, before he chuckled lowly and made two of his balls shoot against Naruto's making them stand still in the air a second before both exploded with a small shockwave each. "Very impressive Naruto. You seem to have a naturally great grasp of the _gudoudama_ technique. Now to the chakra. Try making it look like a hand of some kind at make it grasp something." Hagoromo instructed, getting into what his children called, and Naruto soon will begin to call, 'Demon-instructor-mode'.

"Ok" Naruto lightheartedly replied, before focusing on the chakra that surrounded his body. Instantly all de gudoudama's stopped rotating and resumed their original position behind his back, minus the two missing ones, and the golden and the black chakra began to stretch out from his back and shoulders. Two hands sprouted from his shoulders, one at each, they seemed to be made of a mix of golden and black, the circle in the palm and the ring on where the wrists should have been, the squares was extending down to halfway of the underarm. Eight other sprouted from his back and grabbed the remaining gudoudama's, where the gudoudama's transformed into some oversized black senbon, half the length og Naruto. The two arms slowly made the remaining gudoudama's and also transformed them into those too-big-to-be-realistic senbon's.

"Hmm… you really are a genius at this aren't you?" Hagoromo complimented. He, as well as Kurama who had been silent, was astonished and utterly impressed at how easy the techniques came to Naruto. Naruto himself blushed from the praise, not really used to get praise. "Well, turn it off so we can start the training." Hagoromo said and turned to Kurama. "And you, Kurama, will be teaching me how the current world is working. I think my info is outdated as they are from the so-called 'clan wars'". Kurama just nodded before they heard Naruto speak again.

"Why do I need to shut this off? Don't I need to train in this?" Naruto asked, utterly confused as to why he should deactivate something this powerful. "Of course you need to train in it; however, that is your trump card, what you use as the last thing if nothing else works. It's too powerful to use all the time, you would grow addicted to it and lose the creativity of freedom. You need to train in Ninshuu first and the, and only then, can we train in my Senjutsu ok?" Hagoromo asked. He wasn't disappointed when Naruto immediately nodded and deactivated the Senjutsu mode.

"Good, we have a year to train in, as we should exploit the advantage we have gained by being in a mindscape. This is your mindscape Naruto, and as such you can control how much time in here speeds up or slow down compared to outside. However do it only this once and for this year as too much would damage your brain" Hagoromo said and received a nod.

"Good. Now as I said this is your mindscape so your can change the surroundings. I do recommend not to remove this ocean however as it reflects how much chakra you have. To remove the ocean would be the same as suppressing all of your chakra and by thus, lead to your death as you can't live without the chakra, just make an island with some trees with the same heights as those around your village, those should fit our purposes". With the explanations finished, Naruto did as asked and created a fairly large island with some trees the same size as those he had seen outside the village, that also were gigantic.

"Good. Now we will start with exercises for control, as you already have large reserves, then move on to Ninshuu and control of Kurama's chakra and last train in, what will soon be our, Senjutsu. We will start with the leaf clinging exercise, which is the most basic…"

And so began the year kick-start training of Naruto.

-(Author stile: Real world teleportation no Jutsu!)-

After what had been a year but only a couple of minutes in the real world, Naruto opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was his lap. It seemed he, in the real world, was in Senjutsu mode and was floating not unlike how his Hago-Jiji was when he had first met him. He was in his Senjutsu attire; however, the ten gudoudama's was circling slowly underneath his cross-legged position in the air. His head was resting on his chest and by thus, was his eyes also hidden from view. His hands were resting half on the knees, half on the legs, right hand at right knee and left hand at left knee. His palms was facing upward, supporting the two staffs that always naturally appeared when he initiated this mode.

The staffs were also resting on his shoulders, right at right and left at left. Suddenly it hit him how intimidating he must be looking to the people that he knew was watching him. As he was borrowing Kurama's chakra he could also sense emotions, and as such also knew there were seventeen people watching him right now, six of them was his precious people and the other eleven was ANBU, he realized. _"__Well, no need to make the wait any longer, just have to make it dramatic"_ Naruto thought, meanwhile being grateful for the language lessons his Hago-Jiji gave him. He really must have sounded like an idiot, he realized.

Slowly, he lifted his head just enough so he could see the faces of the people that was looking at him, and just enough to make it seem dramatic. Immediately he saw the beautiful face of one Kurenai Yuhi.

-(Author stile: POV changing no Jutsu: looker's POV)-

Hiruzen Sarutobi was worried, very worried. He had been sitting in the Hokage office when he felt a new chakra presence, an extremely strong one. It seemed to be made of three different signatures, one that was Naruto's, and one of the others was from the Kyuubi. The third one, however, was incredibly enough the one that worried Hiruzen the most. 'Why would that be more worrisome than kyuubi's' you might ask? Well that was because it was more powerful than the kyuubi's, just toned down to a level where it could cooperate with the other two, same with kyuubi's just much more.

A few seconds after he had sensed it, an ANBU arrived. One he knew to be Neko. The one ANBU that protected and cared for Naruto the, out of all ANBU that did. "Establish the four most trusted ANBU teams to this chakra signature's location immediately and then follow me! I want everyone that is not in those teams or know Naruto personally away from it!" he ordered and then shed the Hokage ropes to reveal the combat uniform that he always wore underneath.

He then immediately jumped out of the window Jiraya always used, and began traveling to Naruto's apartment at his best speeds, which was at an impressive his-Kage level. When he arrived he saw the scene of a floating Naruto in **_(AN/: I don't want to describe again so his Sage outfit)_**, which also was what the four ANBU teams and the other five of Naruto's precious ones, came to see when they arrived. The ANBU immediately positioned themselves in the four corners of the room, from where they could see all of the room and the immediate surroundings from.

Eight antagonized minutes later, a strengthening in the output of chakra from the special mode alerted all of them, of the returned consciousness of Naruto. After a few seconds of silence, Kurenai slowly stepped forward. Just as she was about to reach out to touch Naruto, he slowly lifted his head to look directly into her eyes. A collective gasp was heard when the people in the room saw the slits, afraid Kyuubi had done something to Naruto. They were, however, calmed slightly when he talked.

"Yes, Kurenai-chan? What is it?" Naruto asked, even though he knew that she had been worried, and most likely had tried to gain his attention when they realized he was conscious once again. Kurenai drew a sigh of relief, only Naruto would have asked that like that! "I was just worried Naruto-kun" she answered him, secretly dancing of relief inside her head that nothing important to his health had happened.

"Thank you." He said and smiled at her, before his face took an expression similar to that of a serious Kage. "Now, I assume all of you want to know what this is?" he asked, still with the serious expression. Receiving a nod from the six visible people, namely his precious people; Mikoto Uchiha, Asuma Sarutobi, Anko mitarashi, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the ANBU Neko-chan and Kurenai Yuhi. He gazed at them with the same expression before a shit eating grin appeared on his face. "Well too bad, because only the Hokage can know what I'm about to say" he said, but his face clearly showed he would say it to those he found precious later, even if he did this to annoy them too.

"So, those eleven ANBU, and you others will have to leave" he said, still with the shit eating grin on his face. The ANBU froze as did the other occupants of the room, besides Naruto. "Naruto, how were you able to tell there was ANBU in the room" Hiruzen Sarutobi asked seriously. How could a five year old, with no shinobi training, tell when there was ANBU in the room and even how many ANBU? "Well, that's connected to what I'm going to tell you, and since it's only you I will tell, then I can't say. Yet." Naruto said, refusing to answer the elder Sarutobi's question.

Hiruzen shook his head. Something was wrong. Naruto's… no, this boy's attitude was completely different than Naruto's. He didn't speak as a five year old, he didn't have the body language of a five year old, he didn't have the attitude of a five year old and his skills and chakra control was what even seasoned Chunin and low-Jounin didn't have. He would have to do something he maybe would regret.

"Naruto-kun, deactivate that mode please" he said as gentle as he could. Naruto stared at Sarutobi. Thanks to the chakra of Kurama he could feel the tension, sadness and seriousness of his other Jiji. He was about to do something. "No." Naruto said, in a tone completely different than before. The smile was gone too. "Whatever you want to talk to me about, I can do it in this mode" he answered, his tone laying no doubt that he wouldn't deactivate it.

"Naruto-ku…" Hiruzen was interrupted by Naruto, whose tone once again had shifted. Where it had before been strong and determent, now it was angry and saddened. "I said NO, Jiji. Whatever you plan to do with me once this mode is deactivated, I will let it happen" He said and he could see Sarutobi flinch. "Naruto, if you don't deactivate that mode now, I will have to treat yo as an enemy for suspicious actions, disobeying direct orders from the village leader and village threat. Naruto had neither your attitude, skills nor chakra control. Please do as I say so I won't have to do that and we can get things cleared out" Hiruzen's tone had been strict and hard but became gentle and caring at the end.

While this was going on, everyone else was moving their head like they was watching a tennis game, back and forth between the village leader Sarutobi Hiruzen and his surrogate grant son and village Jinchuriki Naruto Uzumaki. And at the end, everyone else besides Kurenai, Anko and Yugao (Neko-chan) had the same suspicions as the Hokage. These three Kunoichi hadn't even seen the shadow of these thoughts. They had full trust in Naruto and believed he had a good reason to argue with the village leader.

"Oh… Sorry but I can't tell when there is so many people here. Plus the feelings I sensed from you were suspicious to me so I fought back. I will deactivate it now" Naruto said with a remorseful voice, having sensed the sadness from his Jiji. Deactivating the Senjutsu mode, his clothes reverted back into chakra and were absorbed, presenting him in his normal sleeping clothes, a pair of worn, grey pants and nothing else. Hiruzen nodded, satisfied with the answer he got, until he processed all of it, then he paused. As did everyone else.

"Wait, the feelings you _sensed?!_" Hiruzen and everyone else shouted. Naruto cursed under his breath. He had let that slip by mistake. "Shit, fine I guess I will have to tell everyone in here, but please don't mention it to anyone ok? I don't want more trouble than I already have" Naruto begged. He didn't want more attention to himself from those who thought he was an evil Kurama. Everyone, but he same three Kunoichi, narrowed their eyes but nodded none the less. They all wanted to know how he could _sense _emotions.

And then Naruto began to tell a story. Yes _a_ story, as he didn't tell them the truth but a modified version. He had originally planned to tell his Jiji the truth, but with those eleven, in Naruto's opinion, untrustworthy, ANBU in the room he would have to tell the truth another time when he could do it alone. Either to one of his other precious people, or when he caught his Jiji alone.

The story he told now, was that while he slept, he got into his mindscape, and met the Kyuubi, he didn't say Kurama because Biju only gave their name to those they found worthy, and how he had made a deal with it, so he could use it's chakra in it's pure form, and how that mode had made it, and that he didn't know what it was but he could tell it was powerful. And that he could sense emotion with it and that was one of the abilities he got from it, again he didn't tell that as Kurama didn't find them worthy, and he didn't know how.

When he had told the slightly (heavily) modified version of the true story, everyone had calmed down. "Ok, I can see why you didn't want other people to know about it, by why not when it's just us and trustworthy ANBU?" Hiruzen asked, he didn't quite understand that part. "You forget what I have experienced, Jiji. I don't know them and by thus, don't trust them" Naruto answered. I truth, that wasn't the reason. The real reason was because he had sensed hate from ten of them, and cold indifference from the last one. He didn't want them to find out the real thing.

"Hmm, alright Naruto, if that's it maybe you should go with Kurenai-san and sleep with her. It's been a rather eventful night, and we don't want some of those who can't see past Kyuubi to make more happen, ok?" he asked while looking at Kurenai. She nodded, quite happy she got an excuse to spent more time with Naruto to make sure he was okay after all of this. So before Naruto could do anything he was dragged out of the room, with the others following after.

He got a couple of hugs a pat on the head and a kiss on the cheek with a 'be careful' before he was, once again, dragged to Kurenai's apartment in a shinobi complex. Once he was in doors, he was ushered into the bath room and told to brush his teeth. "Wai… Kurena… HEY!" Naruto tried, failing to get her to stop so he could tell her what really happened instead, he had his teeth brushed, and even though she tried to hide it – failing miserably – Kurenai was enjoying it, and put in her bed with her holding him tight.

"Sleep! Naruto-kun, you've already lost some" Kurenai said in a strict voice, with a tone of playfulness underneath. "Fine, Kurenai-chan, I just have some important stuff to tell you tomorrow then" he answered, giving up on the woman that seemed hell bent on making him sleep with her, with his face in her breasts. "Sure sure, you can do that, now you have to sleep with me" she cooed in a light voice, showing she thought he was kidding. Naruto just sighed, before shifting to lie more comfortable, still with his face in her breasts, before falling asleep. He hadn't had much sleep with Hago-Jiji, and Kurama after all.

**_AAAAND CUT!_**

**_That was pretty good! I like this story; I've always wanted a story where Naruto had those abilities. I've got some pretty good techniques too :D though they will have to come later, they're pretty... destructive… and overpowered… and bijudama level ya know? well yeah hope you liked it anyways :)_**

**_SO_********_STAY TUNED (^_^)/_**

**_SE YA!_**


End file.
